


Ricky's Origins

by orphan_account



Category: BFU - Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: fully stole this from the fruit at the bottom of the bowl, i just thought it sounded like ricky, literally just because i needed to write something!!, nevermind, o no i dont have a title, shyan if you close your eyes and bash your head against the wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ... i mean...Ryan learns crime.
Kudos: 12





	Ricky's Origins

Ryan rose to his feet. The clock on the wall ticked 3 am.

He looked at his fingers and he looked at the large room and he looked at the man lying on the floor. Ryan Bergara whose fingers had stroked computer keys and hugged shane and cooked fried ham and eggs for early breakfasts, had now accomplished a murder with those same ten thin fingers.

He had never thought of himself as an artist and yet,in that moment, looking down between his hands at the body on the polished hardwood floor, he realised that he had taken hold of this man, and changed the very frame of his body, to be somewhat beautiful to him.

With just a twist of his fingers, one swift movement, he had wiped away this mans life, his hands on the floor pleading for his long lost life.

Yes, It was rather an artistic conception.

Ryan looked at his own fingers.

It was done.

He could not change it back.

Had anyone heard?  
He listened.

Outside, the normal late night street sounds occured. There was no banging on the door, or shouting for help.

The murder, the sculpting of clay from warmth to coldness was done and nobody knew.

Now what?

The clock ticked 3 am.

His every impulse said to get him towards the door.

No.

That would not do.

Leaving the house in plain sight? Sure-fire way to get caught.

He knelt by the body and took its handkerchief. There. He tied it with his spindly fingers. And over by the clock on the mantel, a gold leaf.

He laid the leaf on the body and admired his handiwork once more. Beautiful.

With the handkerchief covering his face, and a marking on the body, he left.

This was his first killing, but by no means his last.

Ricky Goldsworth would see to that.


End file.
